Ealdor
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de shadowglove] UA, suite de "While You Slept". Pré-slash. Deux mois après le départ d'Arthur, Merlin recueille un jeune druide de cinq ans et décide d'élever l'enfant. Huit mois plus tard, Arthur revient avec ses chevaliers et Morgana. Merlin réalise qui est Arthur, et Arthur a un plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : shadowglove (/s/5289300/1/Ealdor)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Merlin ni l'histoire ne sont à moi, je ne suis que la traductrice ^^

 **Résumé** : UA, suite de _While You Slept_ en trois chapitres _._ Pré-slash. Deux mois après le départ d'Arthur, Merlin recueille un jeune druide de cinq ans et décide d'élever l'enfant. Huit mois plus tard, Arthur revient avec ses chevaliers et Morgana. Merlin réalise qui est Arthur, et Arthur a un plan.

 **NdT** : alors, voilà la suite de _While you slept_ ! Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review sur cet OS : mysty, Slash4ever, PandiPandaYaoi, Cebi, Hinata78, Angelyoru, hasegawa-chwan, nathydemon, Plume de Pluie et BloupBloub ! Vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement ;)

* * *

 **Ealdor**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

Les yeux écarquillés, Merlin releva brutalement la tête. Il était en plein reprisage ; sa mère, qui avait été l'apprentie d'un homme appelé Gaius, à Camelot, quand elle était jeune, était la sage-femme d'Ealdor, et ce qui ressemblait le plus à un _médecin_ dans le petit village. Et, à cause de ça, Merlin se retrouvait à la faire la plupart des tâches ménagères pendant que sa mère s'occupait des malades et des femmes enceintes.

Ses talents pour la cuisine, le nettoyage et la couture lui avaient valu assez de moqueries de la part de Will pour toute sa vie (son meilleur ami lui assurait qu'il ferait une très bonne _épouse_ pour une femme ou un homme, un jour), et cependant Merlin tirait beaucoup d'orgueil dans la qualité de son travail – c'était une des rares choses qu'il pouvait faire sans magie et sans se ridiculiser.

De plus, recoudre les vêtements déchirés l'aidait à apaiser son esprit. C'était une bonne distraction, et, dernièrement, il en avait besoin. Le visage du mystérieux Arthur empêchait Merlin de se concentrer sur _quoi que ce soit_ , et il avait été encore plus empoté que d'habitude.

Pour être honnête, il était plus que frustré. Près de huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait trouvé le mystérieux homme blessé et qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour le soigner, avant que les camarades d'Arthur – qui qu'ils puissent être – les trouvent et emmènent l'homme blond avec eux.

Merlin n'avait pas cessé de se demander ce qui était arrivé à Arthur.

« J'ai _dit_ , » dit Will en fermant rapidement la porte derrière lui, avant d'aller à la fenêtre et de jeter un coup d'œil prudent dehors, « que le _foutu_ _prince de Camelot_ est dans le village ! » Il ferma les rideaux. « Et même si ni lui ni son escorte ne disent _pourquoi_ ils sont là, j'ai l'impression qu'ils _cherchent_ quelqu'un. »

Merlin se tendit immédiatement et son regard s'aventura vers sa chambre.

Will suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils. « Ça n'aurait pas de sens, pas après six mois, mais ça m'inquiète aussi. »

Merlin se leva et alla vers la petite pièce. Il baissa le regard sur le garçon qui dormait sur la couche, blotti contre le vieil ours en peluche de Merlin. Le garçon était aussi pâle que la nuit, avec des cheveux d'ébène et des yeux d'un feu bleu ; lui aussi, Merlin l'avait trouvé dans la forêt, après avoir sauvé Arthur.

Quand il était tombé sur lui, le garçon était affamé, faible et fiévreux.

Apparemment, il était l'apprenti d'un druide et son maître avait été tué par des bandits. Le garçon avait fui avant l'attaque et avait été laissé à lui-même, à errer dans la forêt avant que Merlin ne le trouve.

Le jeune sorcier avait immédiatement amené l'enfant à sa maison, et après l'avoir nourri et avoir fait couler de l'eau dans sa faible gorge, Merlin l'avait surveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Les villageois, habitués à l'usage de magie grâce à Merlin, avaient cependant eu des doutes concernant l'enfant, Mordred, mais ils avaient fini par adorer le petit garçon qui suivait Merlin comme son ombre, loyalement. La plupart des femmes étaient conquises par l'enfant et le gâtaient quand elles pensaient qu'Hunith ne regardait pas, en lui donnant des portions supplémentaires de nourriture ou des sucreries durant les petites fêtes organisées dans le village.

« Mordred. » Merlin se mit sur les genoux et secoua légèrement le jeune garçon, pour le réveiller.

Mordred ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore endormi, et fit une moue fatiguée. « _Merlin ? »_ L'enfant de cinq ans s'assit dans un bâillement, en se frottant les yeux de son poing.

« Mordred, tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé quand tu es arrivé ici ? » demanda Merlin, les yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de l'enfant. « Sur ce que nous devions faire quand des étrangers venaient ici ? »

Les yeux de Mordred s'écarquillèrent, tout sommeil oublié, et il hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, il y a des gens de Camelot ici, et ils ne doivent pas savoir pour toi ou pour moi, » dit Merlin à l'enfant. « Alors, nous allons jouer au jeu. Tout le village va y jouer, jusqu'à ce que les gens partent, d'accord ? »

Mordred acquiesça, puis leva ses bras avec impatience.

En souriant devant la possessivité extrême de l'enfant, Merlin enroula ses bras autour du petit corps et le souleva, en faisant reposer son léger poids sur sa hanche alors qu'il revenait dans la pièce où Will surveillait, caché derrière les rideaux, ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Mordred était silencieux, comme à son habitude, la tête contre le torse de Merlin, tout contre son cœur.

Merlin sourit et déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de l'enfant.

La première fois que le sorcier avait posé ses yeux sur l'enfant, il avait senti une connexion profonde entre eux, semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentie en prenant soin d'Arthur, et cependant différente. Merlin ressentait le besoin de protéger Mordred comme le ferait un parent, et pendant les six mois durant lesquels l'enfant avait été à sa charge, Merlin en était arrivé à l'aimer de tout son cœur.

« Je le vois, ce _foutu_ prince, » siffla Will en grimaçant. « Une femme vient d'arriver à cheval avec des gardes. Une autre femme attend – l'autre doit être sa servante. Le prince ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle se montre. Ils se disputent, là. » Il émit un petit son appréciateur. « Et d'une manière assez spectaculaire, je dois dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que le prince de _Camelot_ fait _ici_ , à Ealdor ? » se demanda Merlin en se rasseyant, sans réveiller Mordred, toujours blotti sur ses genoux. Il reprit son reprisage. Il savait qu'ils étaient dans une situation dangereuse, mais même dans ce cas, ce n'était pas comme si le prince allait venir dans cette maison précise pour chercher l'enfant.

Si c'était vraiment ce que cherchait vraiment le prince.

De toute manière, Ealdor ne faisait pas partie de Camelot, alors même _si_ la rumeur d'un druide et de son apprenti était arrivée à leurs oreilles, ils n'avaient _pas_ d'autorité ici.

En se disant cela, Merlin prit une grande inspiration et continua à repriser, laissant Will espionner les nouveaux venus.

Comme toujours, l'action répétée du reprisage le calma, et il dut transmettre cette paix à Mordred puisque l'enfant sombra dans un sommeil plus profond en s'agrippant à la chemise de Merlin ; il ronfla doucement.

« Ils sont _toujours_ en train de se disputer ! » Une demi-heure plus tard, Will n'était plus qu'amusé en regardant ouvertement le prince et la femme se disputer sur dieu seul savait quel sujet. « Je pense que j'aime cette femme – noble ou pas. Quiconque parle de cette façon à un prince est un dieu dans mon esprit. »

Merlin pouffa de rire et secoua la tête. Il pouvait comprendre le ressentiment de Will contre les nobles, mais c'était parfois un peu énervant, ou amusant – ça dépendait du contexte. « Alors, comment ça se passe avec Libya ? »

En arrachant son regard de la fenêtre, Will ferma les rideaux et se retourna vers Merlin. Il souriait avec gêne et parvenait même à rougir un peu. Il avait un faible pour la fille du fermier Gareth depuis qu'il savait marcher, et ce n'était que récemment que la fille avait réalisé qu'il existait et lui avait permis de la courtiser. « Elle m'a embrassé la nuit dernière, quand on a fait le mur ensemble pour aller regarder les étoiles. »

Merlin sourit, heureux pour son ami. « Ne fais rien qui forcerait son père à te pourchasser avec sa fourche. »

Will frissonna. « C'est vraiment perturbant, non, qu'il aime _autant_ sa fourche ? »

Merlin hocha la tête.

Le brun retourna à la fenêtre, puis fit un bond en arrière. « Ta mère est en train de lui indiquer le chemin, putain ! »

Merlin laissa tomber son reprisage et se leva brutalement, mais pas assez, étrangement, pour que le geste brusque réveille Mordred. « À quoi est-ce qu'elle _pense_ ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon vieux. » Will semblait aussi hors de lui. « Partons par la porte de derrière ! »

Merlin acquiesça et les deux hommes se ruèrent hors de la maison, ralentissant leur pas pour essayer de rester inaperçus une fois dehors. La dernière chose qu'ils voulaient, c'était attirer l'attention.

En bougeant le léger poids de Mordred dans ses bras de façon à ce que la joue de l'enfant repose contre son épaule, Merlin essaya de se calmer et de se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas que penser à la sécurité du village ou de sa mère, ou même de lui-même. Il devait aussi s'occuper de Mordred.

« Je pense que nous pouvons aller au petit lagon caché dans la forêt, » décida Will d'une voix assourdie, en regardant autour d'eux avec suspicion. « Prends de la nourriture, comme si nous ne faisions qu'un pique-nique. Quand nous serons de retour, ces foutus nobles auront foutu le camp. »

Merlin aimait ce plan.

De cette façon, lui et Mordred pourraient sortir du village et…

« Vous ! »

Il se retourna et se figea, sous le choc. La femme qui les suivait était d'une beauté féroce et une détermination profonde illuminait ses yeux bleus perçants. À ses côtés se tenait une jolie fille à la peau sombre qui portait une robe jaune et simple.

Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine.

Ça ne pouvait être que la noble dame dont Will lui avait parlé.

La femme à la robe fluide s'arrêta devant lui, les yeux fixés sur lui ; et elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de _sourire_ , et c'était _magnifique_. « Tu es Merlin. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Comment connaissait-elle son nom ?

Son sourire était triomphant lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la femme qui l'accompagnait. « Il va être si _furieux_ que je l'ai trouvé en premier ! »

La femme à la peau sombre se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête, amusée.

La noble retourna alors son attention vers Merlin. « Je suis Dame Morgana, la pupille du roi Uther de Camelot, et voici ma servante, Gwen. » Son sourire devint conspirateur. « Je voulais te rencontrer depuis _très_ longtemps, Merlin. »

Confus, Merlin se demanda comment la femme pouvait le connaître et pourquoi elle voudrait le rencontrer _lui_ , puis il lui offrit un faible sourire. « C'est un honneur, ma dame. » Il hésita un instant avant de se rapprocher de Will, qui regardait Morgana et Gwen avec un air que Libya n'aurait pas apprécié. « Voici mon meilleur ami, Will. »

Will inclina la tête.

Les dames sourirent.

Le regard de Morgana se posa sur Mordred, amusé. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. » Elle se tourna vers Gwen et sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je le bats encore, ce sale gamin incompétent. Quand il nous trouvera, j'en saurais plus sur Merlin que lui. C'est tellement _amusant_! Je ne peux pas _attendre_ de voir l'expression qu'il arborera. Il va devenir tout rouge, je le _sais_! »

« _Ma dame_... » La voix de Gwen contenait un avertissement exaspéré mais mêlé de rire.

Les filles échangèrent un sourire tendre.

Will et Merlin en furent surpris. Ils avaient entendu parler de la relation quasi maître/chien qu'avaient les nobles et leurs serviteurs, et c'était stupéfiant de voir l'affection sincère entre ces femmes.

« Comment s'appelle ton frère ? » dit Morgana en revenant à Merlin.

« Ce n'est pas mon frère. » Merlin serra plus fort Mordred sur son cœur battant. C'était là, maintenant ou jamais. « C'est mon fils, Mordred. »

Les sourires disparurent des visages de Morgana et de Gwen et elles échangèrent un regard indescriptible avant que Morgana ne se tourne vers Merlin. « Tu… tu es _marié_ ? »

« Tu as l'air si _jeune_ pour avoir un enfant ! » haleta Gwen avant de rougir. « Pas que je dise que tu ne devrais pas l'avoir ! C'est un garçon magnifique ! Et vous vous ressemblez tellement ! Et je ne dis pas que tu es magnifique parce que c'est un terme féminin ! Ni que ton fils est _féminin_! Je... je veux dire… je ne veux pas dire… c'est juste que… ! » Elle s'arrêta et mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec un air sincèrement troublé.

Tout comme Morgana.

Ça commençait à énerver Merlin.

« Oui, eh bien, c'est la passion de la jeunesse. » Will s'avança, plaça un bras autour des épaules de Merlin et sourit aux femmes. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mesdames. Je dois rendre visite à une belle jeune fille et Merlin et Mordred doivent aller quelque part. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard presque paniqué alors que Merlin et Will commençaient à s'éloigner, Will laissant tomber son bras des épaules de son ami.

« Oh, mon dieu, » murmura Gwen.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être amusée ou horrifiée par le tour inattendu que prennent les événements, » chuchota Morgana.

Merlin, qui se demandait à quoi elles faisaient allusion, secoua la tête et continua d'avancer, seulement pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la dernière personne à laquelle il se serait attendu.

 _Arthur_.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait le beau visage de l'homme dont il avait sauvé la vie et dont il s'était occupé, huit mois plus tôt. Merlin n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir, et maintenant, maintenant il était en face de lui, avec, sur le visage, une expression d'impatience et d'irritation mêlées.

« _Merlin. »_ Il sourit ; il paraissait encore plus grand maintenant qu'il avait le dos droit, une épée accrochée à sa ceinture autour de ses hanches étroites. Il portait une cotte de mailles et le symbole de Camelot.

Le ventre de Merlin se serra lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Arthur devait faire partie des chevaliers de Camelot. C'était logique qu'il soit soudainement là. Il devait être venu pour escorter et protéger le _prince_.

« A...A...Arthur, » balbutia Merlin en resserrant son étreinte sur Mordred. « C'est une surprise de vous revoir. Je… Vous allez l'air d'aller bien et d'être en bonne santé. »

Gwen avait _tort_.

'Magnifique' _pouvait_ être utilisé pour décrire un homme. 'Beau' était trop rude pour décrire le physique d'Arthur, mais 'magnifique' le décrivait _parfaitement_. Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ces bosses et ces coupures et ces bleus et cette peau pâle dus aux coups qu'il avait reçus, Arthur était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il avait jamais vue.

Même _Morgana_ n'arrivait qu'en seconde place derrière lui.

Will se tendit à côté de Merlin. « Quoi, tu le _connais_? »

Merlin se tourna vers son ami et hocha la tête. Il se demanda pourquoi Will semblait être sur le point d'avoir une attaque ou de se mettre à genoux. « On s'est rencontré... » Il s'arrêta en se demandant comment présenter les choses. « Dans la forêt, il y a quelques mois. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça ? » Les yeux de Will se plissèrent alors que son regard oscillait entre un Merlin confus et nerveux et un Arthur parfaitement contrarié.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il devait tout _te_ rapporter, » annonça Arthur d'un ton plutôt acide.

« Eh bien, _maintenant_ vous le savez, Votre Altesse. » Will posa ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air de défi, en crachant le titre comme si c'était une malédiction.

Merlin se tendit soudainement d'horreur alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient ; il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'être au bord de l'évanouissement. « _Altesse_ ? » Son regard alla d'un Will surpris à un Arthur au visage neutre. « _Vous_ êtes le prince de Camelot ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne le _savais_ pas ? » Will semblait mourir d'envie de le frapper à l'arrière de sa tête. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu l'avais rencontré ! »

« Je ne connaissais que son nom, » se dépêcha de dire Merlin, en tournant son visage horrifié vers son meilleur ami. « Je n'ai appris que son nom ! »

Apaisé maintenant qu'il comprenait mieux la situation, Will ne fit que soupirer et secouer la tête, les bras croisés sur son torse. « Il s'avère juste que tu es allé dans la forêt, que tu as rencontré un _foutu_ prince, et que tu ne l'as même pas réalisé ! »

Arthur fusilla Arthur du regard. « Fais preuve de plus de respect envers un prince, paysan. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent sous le choc à ces mots.

Will ricana. « Vous n'êtes pas _mon_ prince. Je vous dois que dalle. »

La main d'Arthur se crispa, près de son épée.

 _Oh, dieux !_ Merlin réalisa qu'il était dans une situation dangereuse, entre deux hommes qui semblaient s'énerver rapidement et qui ne demandaient qu'à se battre. Il pouvait comprendre Will, puisque la simple vue d'un noble lui était odieuse, mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait à _Arthur_ pour qu'il soit si près de provoquer Will en duel ?

Mordred gémit et se réveilla dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon s'étira légèrement et frotta ses yeux en baillant avant de poser sa joue contre l'épaule de Merlin et de tourner ses yeux bleus brillants vers Will et Arthur avec une petite moue grognonne, mécontent que les deux hommes l'aient réveillé pendant sa sieste.

Le regard d'Arthur se posa sur Mordred d'un air songeur, comme s'il oubliait Will et son irrespect. Les lèvres d'Arthur se soulevèrent légèrement. « Ton petit frère est ta copie parfaite, Merlin. » Son regard bleu alla de Mordred à Merlin. « Vous avez les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux. »

Plus que jamais, Merlin était heureux de l'histoire que tout le village devait raconter. Si tous disaient que Mordred était le fils de Merlin et d'une fille quelconque qui avait fui vers la ville pour recommencer une nouvelle vie au château, alors il lui serait impossible d'être reconnu et exécuté en tant que druide. Mordred avait été trop jeune pour recevoir le tatouage d'initiation des druides, et ça ne faisait que l'aider à mieux se cacher.

Au départ, le village avait pensé faire d'Hunith la mère, mais l'idée avait vite été écartée. Mordred était un enfant timide et silencieux, et même si tous étaient tombés sous son charme et voulaient le protéger, la seule personne qu'il adorait ouvertement était Merlin. Il était évident que l'enfant ne faisait confiance qu'à celui qui l'avait recueilli et qu'il s'agrippait à lui, silencieusement, avec possessivité.

C'était logique de faire de Merlin le père s'ils voulaient que leur histoire soit crédible.

« Arthur ! » Morgana apparut à ses côtés, le visage calme mais les yeux nerveux.

Gwen était près d'elle ; elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure en regardant alternativement Merlin, Mordred et Arthur.

« _Morgana, »_ gronda Arthur. « Je pensais t'avoir dit de retourner au château avec Gwen. » Il semblait être _tout juste_ capable de garder le contrôle de son humeur. « Ce n'est pas _sûr_ pour deux jeune femmes de.. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, » dit Morgana qui s'approcha de Merlin et le surprit en passant son bras autour du sien. « J'avais juste une conversation agréable avec Merlin et j'aime cet endroit, pas toi, Gwen ? »

« Si, » acquiesça Gwen.

Les yeux d'Arthur se plissèrent avec dureté, fixés sur la prise de Morgana sur Merlin. « Vous avez _parlé_ ensemble ? »

« À l'instant. » Morgana fit un geste vers l'endroit où elle avait parlé avec Merlin. « Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu et je me suis présentée. C'est un jeune homme des plus _aimables_. »

Mordred fit la moue en voyant la prise de Morgana sur Merlin, mais il la regarda avec curiosité.

Morgana, en sentant son regard, tourna la tête et rencontra ses yeux, et elle sourit à l'enfant.

Mordred cacha à moitié son visage dans la chemise de Merlin, tout en arborant une expression suspicieuse et franchement curieuse.

« Sire, » dit un homme qui s'avança vers eux avant de s'arrêter avec un sourire pour Merlin. « Jeune Merlin, comment vous portez-vous ? »

Merlin se tourna vers le chevalier, le reconnaissant à peine maintenant qu'il portait une cotte de mailles et n'avait ni bleus, ni coupure, ni sang séché sur le visage.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. » Le chevalier sourit, amical. « Je suis Sir Galahad, le chef des chevaliers du Prince Arthur. »

Merlin lui sourit.

Il appréciait sincèrement l'autre homme.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, » sourit Merlin. « Voici mon ami, Will, et mon fils, Mordred. » Il rata le regard d'horreur qui apparut sur le visage d'Arthur à ces derniers mots, mais il _remarqua_ le choc sur celui de Galahad.

Le chevalier reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et sourit, hochant la tête avant de se tourner vers Arthur. « Mon seigneur, je dois vous montrer quelque chose. »

Arthur se détourna et s'éloigna à toute vitesse sur ce qui semblait être des jambes flageolantes.

Merlin le regarda partir, inquiet, en se demandant si certaines de ses blessures n'étaient pas parfaitement guéries.

Si c'était le cas, il se sentait coupable, parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait été un mauvais guérisseur et qu'en dépit de ses efforts, il ne s'était pas assez bien occupé des blessures du prince.

Morgana le lâcha et, avec un sourire, elle s'éloigna avec Gwen pour rejoindre Arthur. Les deux filles échangèrent des murmures bas et rapides.

« Eh bien, » dit Will en les regardant partir. « Le plus dur est passé, pas vrai ? Tout ira bien, maintenant ? » Il se gratta la tête. « Je veux dire, ils ont déjà dû acheter des provisions ou prit ce qui les a poussé à s'éloigner de leur route et à venir à Ealdor, non ? »

Merlin serra Mordred plus fort.

Le garçon eut un soupir de satisfaction et cacha son visage dans le cou de Merlin.

« Je veux dire, » continua Will, « Ils vont partir d'une minute à l'autre, non ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas, et il se contenta de regarder dans la direction qu'avaient empruntée les nobles de Camelot.

Il savait qu'ils étaient un danger pour lui et pour Mordred, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir vraiment froid à l'idée qu'Arthur sorte encore de sa vie.

* * *

Morgana hésita en regardant Arthur s'occuper de son cheval avec des mouvements brutaux et saccadés. Elle soupira et regarda les chevaliers et les autres, qui évitaient tous le prince, complètement terrifiés et assez intelligents pour savoir que personne de sain d'esprit ne devait approcher Arthur quand il était dans cette humeur.

Et c'était une humeur _royale_ , pour ne rien arranger.

En grommelant, Morgana réalisa que _tous_ attendaient _qu'elle_ fasse quelque chose, et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'aller voir l'homme qu'elle aimait comme un frère. « Tu sais, j'ai demandé autour de moi aussi subtilement que je le pouvais, et il semble que Merlin n'a pas de femme. »

Elle allait droit au but en sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'Arthur ne la coupe pas au milieu d'une phrase et ordonne à un des chevaliers de les ramener à Camelot, elle et Gwen.

Quand Arthur avait disparu pendant son voyage au royaume du Roi Cendred, Morgana avait rêvé de toutes les choses horribles qui lui arrivaient, mais elle avait aussi rêvé de Merlin, de la façon dont il avait pris soin d'Arthur, et c'était la seule chose qui avait permis à Morgana de tenir pendant la disparition d'Arthur.

Elle devait à Merlin la vie de son frère, et Arthur s'était clairement épris de son sauveur, alors quand Camelot avait lancé une invasion sur la Mercie (en punition pour l'attaque de Bayard sur Arthur) et qu'ils avaient gagné, que Bayard avait enfin juré allégeance et que Morgana avait entendu des chevaliers dire qu'Arthur comptait aller à Ealdor pour trouver son sauveur… Elle avait su qu'elle devait aussi venir.

« Il… Il n'est pas marié ? » Arthur lui tournait toujours le dos, mais sa voix se brisa légèrement.

« Non, » soupira Morgana. Son frère était un enfant quand il était question de Merlin. Il avait été à moitié amoureux du jeune homme pendant ses jours d'inconscience, et, pour quelque raison, il avait succombé totalement après son retour à Camelot.

Elle connaissait le plan d'Arthur, et elle savait aussi que c'était une façade pour ce qu'il voulait réellement mais n'osait pas avouer à voix haute.

Et elle voulait être là pour l'aider et s'assurer qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait – ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.

Et, de toute façon, ça ne serait pas une contrainte. Elle avait _vu_ comment Merlin regardait _Arthur_.

Il y avait définitivement attirance, même si le paysan ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il ressentait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la mère ? » demanda Arthur, en gardant une voix basse.

« Il m'a fallu du temps et de la flatterie pour obtenir cette information pour toi, tu sais, alors sois reconnaissant, » le menaça sa sœur. « Ces gens sont très protecteurs envers Merlin, ils s'inquiètent vraiment pour lui. Mais les quelques personnes avec lesquelles j'ai parlé m'ont dit qu'après avoir eu Mordred, la fille en question a quitté Ealdor pour la cour du Roi Cendred, pour travailler au château. Elle a laissé Mordred, encore bébé, à Merlin qui l'a élevé, et personne n'a entendu parler d'elle après ça. »

Arthur se retourna, les yeux furieux. « Elle les a _abandonnés_? »

Morgana hocha la tête ; elle avait ressenti la même colère quand elle avait entendu cette histoire.

Maintenant qu'Arthur était furieux envers la fille pour avoir abandonné son enfant et Merlin, il était moins dangereusement en colère, et semblait même _songeur_.

Ceux qui les accompagnaient reconnurent cet air et soupirèrent de soulagement, de leur cachette d'où ils n'espionnaient _certainement_ _pas_.

« Ça pourrait toujours marcher, » annonça enfin Arthur en relevant le regard vers Morgana, un sourire aux lèvres. « Merci. »

Morgana lui sourit tendrement.

C'était pour cela qu'elle était venue avec lui, même s'il le lui avait interdit.

Son garçon idiot avait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait trouver.

Et à quoi servaient les sœurs si ce n'était à aider leurs frères ?

* * *

À suivre...

NdT : Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ Et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ;) Je vais essayer de poster la suite la semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien puisque j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment...


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : shadowglove (/s/5289300/1/Ealdor)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Merlin ni l'histoire ne sont à moi, je ne suis que la traductrice.

 **Résumé** : UA, suite de _While You Slept_ en trois chapitres _._ Pré-slash. Deux mois après le départ d'Arthur, Merlin recueille un jeune druide de cinq ans et décide d'élever l'enfant. Huit mois plus tard, Arthur revient avec ses chevaliers et Morgana. Merlin réalise qui est Arthur, et Arthur a un plan.

 **NdT** : Voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui postent des reviews/mettent en favoris/suivent cette traduction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

La nuit tombait et les nobles étaient toujours à Ealdor.

Non seulement restaient-ils au village, mais Merlin fut abasourdi de comprendre que le prince Arthur, Dame Morgana et sa servante Gwen allaient passer la nuit _chez lui_. Sa mère avait invité dans sa maison ceux qui massacraient les siens, sans qu'il sût _pourquoi_. Il allait devoir avoir une vive conversation avec elle après le départ des nobles, le lendemain.

Car ils _devaient_ partir le lendemain.

N'est-ce pas ?

« Tu fais du _raccommodage_. »

En entendant cette voix, Merlin releva les yeux et s'arrêta au milieu de son travail, un sourcil haussé. « Bien observé. »

Morgana ricana _peut-être_ d'amusement, assise plus loin avec Hunith et Gwen, mais ça aurait pu n'être que l'imagination de Merlin.

« _Aucun_ habitant de ce village n'est-il respectueux ? » soupira Arthur, exaspéré, en s'asseyant près de Merlin. « Comment le Roi Cendred permet-il cela ? »

« Eh bien, le roi ne prête pas attention à nous, » dit Merlin avec un haussement d'épaules avant de retourner à des affaires plus pressantes – le raccommodage de l'une des chemises de Mordred. « Nous sommes laissés à nous-mêmes. »

Arthur écoutait intensément, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. « Tu ne fais pas preuve de beaucoup de loyauté envers ton roi. »

Merlin se souvint du titre d'Arthur et grimaça. Il n'était pas simplement l'homme que Merlin avait sauvé, il était surtout le prince de Camelot, un homme qui connaissait personnellement Cendred.

Il était l' _ennemi_.

Mordred, qui jouait avec de l'argile que Merlin lui avait donnée et utilisait des baies et des fleurs pour la teindre de multiples couleurs, releva les yeux. Le garçon aimait modeler la glaise de ses mains et pouvait y passer des heures, mais il semblait hésiter entre se concentrer sur sa création et garder un œil méfiant et attentif sur Arthur.

« La loyauté se gagne, _sir_ e. » Merlin gardait les yeux fixés sur le tissu dans ses mains, et il rajouta le dernier mot d'un ton mordant en se rappelant qui était son interlocuteur.

Si seulement Will n'était pas parti courtiser Libya, il aurait été un bon médiateur dans une situation comme celle-là. Et puis, lui et Arthur semblaient être prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort à la moindre provocation, alors peut-être était-ce la providence qui attirait Will vers Libya et ses battements de cils.

Pour quelque raison, Arthur ne semblait pas le moins du monde insulté par la pique lancée à Cendred. En fait, il semblait assez satisfait de la froideur de Merlin. « As-tu déjà pensé à quitter Ealdor, _Mer_ lin ? »

Même si la question en elle-même choqua le jeune sorcier, ce fut la façon étrange dont Arthur avait prononcé son nom qui le fit relever des yeux écarquillés vers le prince. Il ne connaissait pas la cause de son rougissement, pas quand il aurait dû être pâle d'inquiétude et se demander d'où venait cette question.

Il ne remarqua pas que les trois femmes avaient arrêté leur bavardage joyeux et faisaient de leur mieux pour prétendre qu'elles n'écoutaient pas attentivement leur conversation, et qu'elles ne guettaient pas sa réponse.

Le regard de Mordred quitta la figurine d'argile pour se poser sur Merlin.

« Parfois, peut-être, quand j'étais plus jeune. » Merlin se força à détourner le regard d'Arthur et à le baisser sur la chemise qu'il tenait dans ses mains. « Mais je dois m'occuper de Mordred et de ma mère, et je ne peux les laisser seuls. »

Mordred, qui n'aimait apparemment pas la simple _idée_ que Merlin puisse le quitter, lança à Arthur un regard menaçant et accusateur. Il se blottit contre la jambe de Merlin et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, d'une manière possessive, tandis qu'une lueur dans son regard avertissait Arthur de ne pas continuer dans cette voie.

Malheureusement, le prince ne prêtait pas attention au jeune garçon. À la place, son regard était intense et fixé sur Merlin. « Ne serait-il pas mieux, pour vous trois, de venir à un endroit où il y aurait un futur meilleur pour toi et pour ton fils ? »

Merlin était confus et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. « Comme où ? »

Arthur sourit en se renfonçant dans sa chaise. « _Camelot_ , évidemment. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent et puis il se mit à rire, sans voir l'expression légèrement confuse et blessée que fit naître sa réaction sur les traits d'Arthur. Ne serait-ce que _penser_ à vivre à Camelot pour assurer à Mordred un _futur_ _meilleur_ était hilarant, et Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de secouer la tête alors que son rire mourait et s'apaisait en gloussements légers.

C'était la suggestion la plus ridicule _au monde_.

Même _si_ Merlin décidait de se suicider et de quitter Ealdor (son Éden) avec sa famille pour habiter à Camelot (l'Enfer incarné), que pourrait-il bien faire pour gagner sa vie ?

Merlin n'avait aucun talent (la magie n'était _définitivement_ pas une option) et ils seraient morts de faim en quelques jours.

« Non, non, _non_. » Merlin continuait de secouer la tête en même temps qu'il pouffait de rire. Il finit de repriser la chemise et la plia soigneusement avant de la poser dans le panier avec les autres habits terminés. Il s'empara d'un de ses pantalons qui devait être recousu.

« _Pourquoi pas_ ? » Ce fut la froideur sombre de la voix d'Arthur qui alerta le sorcier. Il avait dû offenser le prince, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En relevant les yeux du fil qu'il essayait de faire passer dans une aiguille, Merlin posa son regard bleu sur Arthur et remarqua les fines lignes autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux, des lignes qui n'auraient pas dû être là avant des années. Des lignes qui n'avaient même pas été là quelques secondes auparavant.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que sa réaction venait d'insulter le royaume du prince. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, et la rouvrit. « Je… Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à Camelot, » et il ajouta, rapidement, « _sire_. » Arthur ne semblait pas apaisé, alors Merlin continua. « Simplement, ma mère est le seul médecin d'Ealdor et il serait mal de priver le village de ses compétences. »

Merlin vit les yeux d'Arthur s'adoucir légèrement, et il réalisa qu'il était sur la bonne voie. « Et Camelot est trop éloigné, et je n'ai pas de commerce. Je… » Il désigna sa maison d'un geste vague de la main. « Je m'occupe des tâches ménagères et du jardin, et j'aide aussi nos voisins pendant les récoltes… Ce ne sont pas des choses qui me seraient très utiles dans un endroit aussi _grand_ que Camelot. »

À présent, Arthur lui souriait d'un air satisfait et un peu suffisant, et il se renfonça dans son fauteuil. « Tu as prouvé que tu es très doué avec des herbes médicinales. Même le médecin de la cour était impressionné de voir l'avancement de la guérison de mes blessures, quand je suis rentré à Camelot. »

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour bégayer quelque chose comme 'c'était un coup de chance', ou 'vous n'étiez pas _si_ blessé', mais c'étaient des excuses que tous devineraient être fausses…

« Comment va Gaius ? » demanda Hunith en prenant les nobles de court.

« Vous connaissez le médecin de la cour ? » dit Gwen, surprise.

Hunith sourit joyeusement et acquiesça. « Quand j'étais jeune, je vivais au château de Camelot et j'étais l'apprentie de Gaius. » Son sourire se fit nostalgique. « Certain de ces jours ont été les plus heureux de ma vie. Toujours biens remplis et toujours amusants. »

Arthur resta silencieux un instant en regardant Hunith d'une manière étrangement intense. « Avez-vous… Avez-vous rencontré ma mère ? »

À cet instant, Merlin oublia qu'Arthur était le fils de la plus grande menace qui pesait sur lui, de son ennemi, et il ne vit qu'un fils qui avait perdu sa mère trop tôt.

« Oui. » Hunith sourit tendrement au prince, comme si elle voyait la même chose que Merlin. « C'était une femme magnifique, douce et aimante. Tous les serviteurs l'adoraient. Elle chantait tout le temps, surtout pendant sa grossesse. Elle se promenait, les mains sur son ventre, et chantait et fredonnait et vous parlait. Elle était si _heureuse_. »

Arthur semblait vouloir désespérément en entendre plus, mais il s'empêcha de poser plus de questions.

Merlin regardait Arthur, songeur, en se demandant pourquoi Arthur ne semblait pas avoir entendu _un seul mot_ sur sa mère. Son regard pensif se posa sur Morgana et il fut surpris de la voir lui faire un sourire triste, acquiesçant à la question qui avait dû être visible sur son visage.

« Est-ce que la mère de Mordred chantait pour lui quand elle était enceinte ? » demanda Gwen avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent et qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle avait dit. « Je suis tellement désolée… personne n'a à répondre… Je ne voulais pas manquer d'égard… »

Mordred fit la moue et grimpa sur les genoux de Merlin. « Papa est ma maman. »

Merlin devint rouge brique à cause des paroles de Mordred. _Grands dieux !_

Les yeux d'Hunith s'écarquillèrent.

Gwen et Morgana avaient la même expression charmée qui disait clairement, _ohhh._

Arthur regarda Mordred et Merlin tandis que l'enfant se blottissait contre Merlin, un air boudeur sur le visage.

Même si Mordred agissait comme un enfant gâté qui refusait de partager son jouet, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé.

« Il te rappelle quelqu'un, Arthur ? » demanda Morgana d'un ton taquin.

Arthur lui envoya un regard glacé.

La conversation, ensuite, fut facile et les rires emplirent la nuit tandis qu'Hunith racontait les histoires de sa vie au château et les mésaventures qui lui étaient arrivées sous la tutelle de Gaius. Elle parlait du vieil homme avec tendresse, comme elle aurait parlé d'un oncle adoré, et Merlin se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas plus parlé quand Merlin était plus jeune.

Sa mère avait tant de secrets pour lui, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu blessé de voir la facilité avec laquelle elle s'ouvrait et parlait de son passé avec ces étrangers.

« Vous devriez venir nous rendre visite à Camelot, Hunith. » Morgana se pencha en avant, tout sourire, en posant sa main sur celle de l'autre femme. « Je suis sûre que Gaius serait heureux de vous revoir, et je sais que j'aimerais vous connaître un peu mieux. »

Gwen hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

Merlin sourit en voyant sa mère rayonner devant l'attention qu'on lui accordait.

« Merlin. »

En se tournant vers Arthur, Merlin pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite, curieux devant la détermination dans ces yeux bleus. « Oui ? »

« Je dois être honnête avec toi, Merlin. » Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis venu à Ealdor pour te trouver. »

« Me trouver… Moi ? » Merlin dût se rappeler de ne pas se sentir nerveux.

S'ils avaient su qu'il était un sorcier, ils l'auraient arrêté sur-le-champ, sans laisser le temps à Morgana et Gwen de se mettre en danger et de se rapprocher de lui.

Arthur hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la voix. Si Merlin n'avait pas su que c'était stupide, il aurait dit que le prince était nerveux. « Je veux que tu viennes travailler pour moi à Camelot, et que tu deviennes mon médecin personnel. »

Merlin laissa tomber le dernier des vêtements qu'il raccommodait, Mordred toujours sur ses genoux.

Les yeux d'Hunith s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle regardait alternativement le prince et Merlin.

Arthur remarqua soudainement le choc tendu et surpris dans la petite maison, et il se dépêcha de continuer. « Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner ta famille. Je te demande de les amener avec toi. Je voudrais que vous veniez tous au château. »

Merlin savait que son choc absolu et dévastateur était visible sur son visage. « Je… Mais je ne… Je ne suis pas… »

« Et je sais que tu n'as pas de formation _officielle_ pour exercer en tant que médecin, mais tu pourras apprendre de Gaius comme l'a fait ta mère, et il fera en sorte que tu puisses obéir au moindre de mes ordres. » Et, pour une raison quelconque, Arthur devint soudainement rouge tomate.

Gwen mordit sa lèvre inférieure, _avec force_.

Morgana, elle, montrait ouvertement son amusement par un sourire sinistre.

Merlin, sans savoir ce qu'ils trouvaient si drôle, revint à Arthur. « Je… euh… Je suis _honoré_ et _très_ confus, ce n'était pas _du tout_ attendu, mais je ne pense pas que je… »

« Tu auras tes propres appartements, et on s'occupera de toi si tu le veux, » se dépêcha de continuer Arthur sans faire attention aux mots de Merlin. « Tu seras mon médecin personnel, alors tu n'auras à t'occuper que de moi. Et non seulement ta mère pourra profiter de la vie au château avec Gaius, mais en plus le jeune Mordred pourra y apprendre à compter et à lire. »

« Il… Il sait déjà le faire. » Merlin secoua la tête. « C'est vraiment une offre merveilleuse, Arthur… »

« Je sais, » sourit Arthur avec suffisance.

Merlin faillit sourire d'amusement devant la confiance hautaine dans la voix du prince. « Mais j'ai peur de devoir… »

« Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu auras ton propre bureau ? » Le sourire d'Arthur avait soudainement disparu et il semblait nerveux à nouveau, ce qui était assez intéressant. « Tu seras bien payé, et tes appartements seront dans une des tours, donc tu auras de l'intimité pour y vivre et y travailler. »

Tout était si _tentant_ , et Merlin détestait ce regard sur le visage d'Arthur ; il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il bouleversait le prince. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'homme prenait cette affaire tant à cœur, mais même s'il aurait voulu lui faire plaisir, Merlin devait penser à Mordred et à lui. En _aucun cas_ il ne pouvait…

« Je suis désolée, votre Majesté, mais je ne peux pas quitter ce village, » annonça Hunith en ramenant l'attention sur elle. « Les villageois me font confiance pour prendre soin d'eux avec le peu de connaissances que je possède, et nous sommes une petite communauté qui ne fait pas confiance aux étrangers. Même si vous offriez de dépêcher un médecin pour me remplacer, ils ne seraient pas à l'aise avec lui. »

Le visage d'Arthur s'effondra.

Merlin cilla.

Est-ce qu'Arthur avait été sur le point d'offrir une telle chose ?

Morgana et Gwen échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Mais en ce qui concerne mon fils et mon petit-fils, je ne vois pas de raison pour qu'ils n'acceptent pas votre offre. » Hunith ne regardait pas Merlin, qui la fixait avec des yeux écarquillés et horrifiés. « Pour être honnête, j'envisageais de l'envoyer à Camelot depuis un certain temps, mais je ne pouvais pas le séparer de Mordred. Votre offre, cependant, est comme une réponse à mes prières aux dieux. »

« _Mère_ ! » haleta Merlin.

Que _faisait_ -elle ?

« Merlin, tu es fait pour de plus grandes choses que ce que tu pourrais réaliser en vivant ici. » Hunith finit par regarder son fils, le visage déterminé. « Je… je crois vraiment que c'est ta _destinée_ d'accepter l'offre du prince. »

Au mot _destinée_ , Arthur se tourna vers Hunith, les yeux agrandis de surprise.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser ici, » dit Merlin d'un air contrarié en se levant, forçant Mordred à descendre pour qu'il puisse fusiller sa mère du regard. « Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que suggérer que je fasse une telle chose ? »

« Je suis ta mère, Merlin, » murmura Hunith. « Respecte mes souhaits. »

Le visage de Merlin se décomposa sous la prière, et le sorcier essaya de contenir sa colère – mais il ne le _pouvait pas._ Il se tourna vers Morgana. « Ma dame, pourriez-vous garder un œil sur Mordred pendant que j'ai une discussion privée avec ma mère, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, Merlin. » Morgana sourit, se leva et alla voir Mordred, se penchant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu sculptes ? »

Mordred plissa ses yeux avec suspicion. Son regard intense soutint celui de la femme avant qu'il ne fasse la moue et ne tende sa main, avec réticence, pour qu'elle puisse voir.

Morgana sourit en prenant la sculpture d'argile. « C'est un chien. »

Mordred ne sourit pas mais ses yeux perdirent un soupçon de leur dureté. « Un cheval. »

« Oh, » rit Morgana, « désolée. Je suis nulle en art. »

Les lèvres de Mordred tressaillirent pendant une seconde.

Merlin décida qu'il pouvait les laisser seuls et fit un signe du menton pour indiquer à sa mère de le suivre hors de la pièce. Le jeune homme sortit en trombe de la maison et alla dans le jardin, là où personne ne pourrait entendre ce qu'ils allaient dire.

« Merlin, écoute-moi », murmura Hunith alors qu'elle se plaçait à ses côtés, une main sur son bras. « Je sais que tu dois être confus, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Tu es mon fils, je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quiconque. Je ne t'enverrais jamais à Camelot si je n'étais pas certaine que tu y serais en sécurité, si ce n'était pas ce que tu es censé faire. »

« Comment peux-tu penser que je suis censé nous mettre en danger, moi et Mordred ? » haleta Merlin, horrifié. « Il ne s'agit pas que de moi, mère ! Mordred est tout autant en danger que moi dans ce royaume – bien plus qu'ici ! »

« Je _sais_ , mon fils », soupira Hunith en détournant le regard. « Mais je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec toi sur beaucoup de sujets, et l'un d'entre eux est la raison pour laquelle je sais que tu dois y aller. »

Les yeux de Merlin se plissèrent. « Que veux-tu dire ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Une prophétie a été faite la nuit de ta naissance, Merlin », murmura Hunith en se tournant pour regarder son fils avec insistance. « Elle dit que tu aideras Arthur à unifier Albion et que tu feras de lui le plus grand roi de l'Histoire. »

« _Quoi ? »_ haleta Merlin, le cœur battant. « Qui t'a dit… ? »

« Peu importe », le coupa Hunith en reculant. « Tout ce qui importe, c'est que tu es destiné à te joindre à Arthur. Votre rencontre et de le fait que tu lui as sauvé la vie ne sont que des preuves que vos destins commencent à s'entrelacer. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. »

Merlin cilla.

Cela semblait beaucoup trop intime.

« Mère... »

« _S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, Merlin_ », supplia Hunith. « Ton destin est à Camelot. Tu _dois_ y aller. Et tu dois emmener Mordred avec toi, ou bien tu sais qu'il finira par aller dans la forêt pour essayer de te retrouver et qu'il s'y perdra pour toujours. »

Le sang de Merlin se glaça alors que l'homme réalisait que ce serait très probablement ce qui se produirait s'il laissait l'enfant derrière lui.

« Je t'aime, Merlin », chuchota Hunith d'une voix tremblante en prenant son fils dans ses bras. « Et pardonne-moi de t'avoir caché tant de secrets, mais sache que je ne veux que ton bien. »

« Je sais, mère. » chuchota Merlin en lui rendant son étreinte serrée. « Je… J'irai, comme tu me l'as demandé. » Il posa sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne. « Je ne suis pas sûr de croire aux prophéties et aux destinées, mais _tu_ y crois, et j'irai par respect et par amour pour toi. »

« _Merci_ », murmura Hunith avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Merlin ferma les yeux et en étreignit sa mère avant de se mettre à pleurer, lui aussi ; et la mère et le fils se dirent au revoir.

* * *

Arthur regardait Merlin dormir.

C'était vraiment dérangeant de réaliser à quel point il était pathétique quand il était question de Merlin. Et à quel point il était fasciné par quelqu'un d'endormi.

Morgane et Gwen avaient été autorisées à se reposer dans la chambre de Hunith et Hunith avait pris celle de Merlin (malgré son insistance pour qu'Arthur la prenne à sa place). Et Arthur, Merlin et Mordred occupaient des couchettes dans ce qui pouvait être considéré comme le salon. Ils dormaient tête-bêche, avec Mordred entre eux et Merlin tout contre le garçon, comme s'il l'entourait de sa protection, même dans son sommeil.

Arthur savait qu'il était ridicule d'être jaloux du garçon, mais il devait l'admettre : il était jaloux. Pourtant, l'enfant gâté l'amusait aussi, tant il rappelait à Arthur son propre caractère quand il avait son âge.

Merlin fit un bruit de gorge, comme un chaton, et continua de dormir.

Arthur sourit.

 _La destinée_.

Hunith était la deuxième personne à employer ce terme pour parler de Merlin et de lui.

Arthur se mit sur son dos et fixa le plafond, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, ils attendraient que Merlin emballe ses affaires et fasse ses adieux, et puis ils retourneraient à Camelot. Sur son territoire à lui, Arthur était sûr de pouvoir faire comprendre à Merlin la vérité sur leur relation, maintenant que l'homme était aussi proche et qu'il travaillait _pour_ lui.

Les hommes comme les femmes tombaient toujours amoureux d'Arthur, sans qu'il ne fasse aucun effort, et le prince ne pouvait que se réjouir de la _facilité_ avec laquelle il allait faire sien Merlin.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

Le lendemain ne pourrait pas arriver assez vite.

* * *

 **NdT** : J'espère que trop de fautes ne m'ont pas échappé, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse platement. Je viens de finir de tout relire mais je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme à cette heure-ci ;)

Quoi qu'il en soit, si ce chapitre vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : shadowglove (/s/5289300/3/Ealdor)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Merlin ni l'histoire ne sont à moi, je ne suis que la traductrice

 **Résumé** : UA, suite de _While You Slept_ en trois chapitres _._ Pré-slash. Deux mois après le départ d'Arthur, Merlin recueille un jeune druide de cinq ans et décide d'élever l'enfant. Huit mois plus tard, Arthur revient avec ses chevaliers et Morgana. Merlin réalise qui est Arthur, et Arthur a un plan.

 **NdT** : Voilà le dernier chapitre, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette histoire ! Désolée pour le léger retard, mais j'ai eu un week-end très chargé et ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour poster la fin de cette traduction ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3  
**

 **.**

« Es-tu complètement _taré ? »_ s'exclama Will, le lendemain, tandis que les chevaliers s'affairaient à préparer les chevaux. Tous les villageois semblaient nerveux et pensaient que Hunith était horrible d'envoyer Merlin et Mordred à Camelot – c'était ce qu'ils avaient dit au jeune homme.

Arthur avait entendu plus d'un villageois tenir ce discours, et il en avait paru plutôt insulté.

Évidemment, il ne réalisait pas la raison de leur terreur – que quelqu'un à Camelot découvre que Merlin et Mordred avaient de la magie -, alors Merlin pouvait comprendre son énervement.

Mordred semblait accepter la situation, tant qu'il restait avec Merlin, et il ignorait les nombreuses jeunes filles qui pleuraient de le voir partir. Les garçons s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, et étaient soit sidérés qu'il parte, soit jaloux ou bien ils demandaient à l'accompagner.

Le garçon silencieux grogna et s'éloigna d'eux, avec la grâce d'un prince, pour retourner aux côtés de Merlin. Il lui prit la main et la serra, le seul geste visible de nervosité qu'il s'autorisa.

Merlin lui pressa la main, d'une manière rassurante, avant de revenir à Will. « C'est la volonté de ma mère, et je lui fais confiance. Elle sent que c'est ma destinée, d'aller à Camelot et d'aider le prince Arthur. »

« Tu n'es pas un guérisseur, » souffla Will avec un regard méfiant envers Arthur. « Tu ne crois pas que le médecin de la cour va s'en apercevoir ? Et le _prince_ ne sera pas _inconscient_ à chaque fois que tu t'occuperas de lui, alors tu ne pourras pas utiliser _tu-sais-quoi_ , et qu'est-ce que tu feras alors ? »

Merlin déglutit. Il avait eu des cauchemars sur ce genre de situation toute la nuit. « Je trouverai quelque chose. »

« Je n'aime pas ce plan, Merlin. » Will fronça les sourcils, nerveux et anxieux. « Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami, et ça m'effraie de penser que toi et Mordred allez être sous le nez de ce tyran fou. »

« Je veillerai sur Mordred. » Merlin se sentait un peu insulté que Will pense autrement.

« Je le _sais_. Mais qui va veiller sur _toi_ , Merlin ? » Le visage de Will se décomposa alors que ses yeux essayaient de faire entendre raison à Merlin. « Tu es la personne la plus maladroite que je connaisse, tu es habitué à utiliser ta magie ouvertement. Et si quelque chose arrive et que ta magie y réagit devant toute la cour ? »

Merlin déglutit et sa main droite se posa sur son cou, un cou qu'il pourrait se faire _trancher_ si quelque chose comme cela se produisait.

« Merlin. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Arthur qui se tenait à côté de deux chevaux, le sien et celui qui allait être celui de Merlin et de Mordred.

« C'est l'heure d'y aller, » annonça le prince sans que ses yeux ne s'éloignent de Merlin.

Sans savoir _pourquoi_ il rougissait dès que le prince le regardait ainsi, de ces yeux intenses qui donnaient à Merlin l'illusion d'être le seul qu'Arthur pouvait voir, le jeune sorcier se rapprocha de son ami et l'enlaça avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose pour essayer d'effrayer Merlin et de le faire rester avec lui. « Je te reverrai, Will. Tu me rendras visite à Camelot, ou bien je reviendrai ici pour me moquer de toi quand tu te marieras avec Libya. »

« Pourquoi es-tu mon meilleur ami, déjà ? » grommela Will, mais il rendit son étreinte à Merlin. « Si tu sens que tu es en danger, si tu as besoin d'aide, préviens-moi, d'accord ? Préviens-moi et je serais là, pour casser la gueule à tous ceux qui t'embêteraient. »

Merlin sourit en raffermissant son étreinte. Will avait toujours été prêt à le défendre et à le protéger, et il allait terriblement lui manquer, surtout dans un endroit aussi différent et effrayant que Camelot. « Merci. »

Will se recula et hocha la tête en s'éclaircissant la gorge, avant de se mettre à genoux et de faire un sourire tremblant à Mordred. « Maintenant, tu vas prendre soin de ton papa, d'accord ? Il est vraiment étourdi, et tu sais qu'il lui arrivera des choses stupides, comme tomber dans les escaliers et mourir, si nous n'avons pas toujours un œil sur lui. »

« _Hé_ ! » cria Merlin, plus amusé qu'insulté.

Mordred ignora Merlin et fixa Will de ses intenses yeux bleus, et le jeune garçon hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation.

« Tu me reverras bientôt, mais prends soin de lui et de toi jusque-là, d'accord ? » Will sourit en voyant Mordred acquiescer avec sérieux. « J'ai le droit à un câlin ? Ces concours de regards, où je te laisse toujours gagner, vont me manquer. »

« Tu ne me laisses pas gagner, » dit Mordred de sa voix douce comme un murmure, un léger sourire sur le visage. « Tu es simplement _lamentable_ à ce jeu et tu te dis ça pour te sentir mieux. » Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna de Merlin pour se jeter dans les bras de Will et l'enlacer avec force. « Tu vas me manquer, oncle Will. Viens vite nous voir. »

Le sourire de Will était tendre alors que l'homme entourait Mordred de ses bras et regardait Merlin, qui souriait en les observant. « C'est promis, gamin. Je viendrai vous aider à embêter le petit prince. On s'amusera à faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. »

Mordred eut un petit rire amusé.

Merlin posa sa main sur la tête de Mordred, en laissant passer dans son regard fixé sur Will à quel point il allait lui manquer.

Les trois amis ne remarquèrent pas que Gwen et Morgana les observaient en murmurant.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus qu'Arthur les fixait avec un sourire méchamment renfrogné, les poings serrés sur les rênes.

Hunith arrêta de regarder son fils pour dévisager le prince Arthur, et elle soupira.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, physiquement et émotionnellement, mais avec un peu de chance, le temps qu'ils allaient passer ensemble à Camelot cimenterait le lien dont elle avait entendu parler, le lien qu'elle avait accepté et finit par attendre avec _impatience_.

Elle s'inquiétait, s'inquiétait _terriblement_ pour Merlin et Mordred, qu'elle avait fini par aimer comme un petit-fils… un petit-fils très silencieux et plutôt intimidant, mais tout de même adoré.

En se disant qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer, qu'elle devait être forte pour Merlin, Hunith se força à sourire en voyant son fils se tourner vers elle pour l'enlacer, le corps tremblant légèrement d'inquiétude et de son envie de rester avec elle. Pendant un instant, elle voulut désespérément lui dire de rester, mais elle repoussa ce désir égoïste. Elle savait que le futur de son fils était à Camelot, et elle devait d'abord penser à Merlin.

Et ce n'était pas comme si elle ne serait pas la bienvenue à Camelot lorsque la séparation deviendrait trop insupportable pour elle.

Le prince Arthur l'avait prise à part, le matin même, et lui avait dit qu'il y aurait toujours une chambre pour elle dans la tour où Merlin et Mordred allaient résider, et qu'elle pourrait venir quand elle le voudrait.

Il avait même proposé d'envoyer un jeune médecin vivre à Ealdor avec Hunith, non seulement pour l'aider mais aussi pour que les villageois apprennent à lui faire assez confiance pour que, le jour où Hunith en aurait assez d'être séparée de son fils et de son petit-fils, elle puisse venir habiter à Camelot et laisser le médecin s'occuper de ses anciens patients.

Ça avait été une offre si généreuse qu'Hunith n'avait pas pu la refuser.

Et, en vérité, elle ne voulait pas dire non.

La pensée qu'elle pourrait ne jamais revoir son fils lui avait déchiré le cœur, et le fait que le prince Arthur lui donnait un moyen d'être avec son fils ne faisait que révéler des choses merveilleuses sur lui et son caractère.

Elle sourit.

Le prince Arthur était un prince prévenant, et il serait un monarque fantastique.

Pas étonnant que la destinée de Merlin fût de rester à ses côtés.

« Quand je sentirai que le médecin sera assez à l'aise ici, je viendrai te rendre visite, » promit Hunith à son fils en le serrant contre elle, en se souvenant de tous les moments exceptionnels de sa vie – et il était dans chacun d'entre eux. « Nous ne serons pas séparés longtemps, mon fils. Je t'aime, et tu vas me manquer du fond du cœur. »

« Et tu vas me manquer, maman, » murmura Merlin. « Et… Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Et si… »

« Tu es né pour cet instant, » répondit Hunith sans douter une seule seconde que ça soit vrai. Elle avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait, qu'elle serait séparée de son fils, et elle s'était inquiétée constamment, en se demandant à quel genre d'homme elle devrait laisser son fils.

Mais elle croisa le regard d'Arthur par-dessus l'épaule de Merlin et elle vit des émotions lutter sur son visage devant la détresse évidente de Merlin à l'idée de la quitter. Hunith sourit en sachant qu'elle donnait son fils à un homme bon, un homme qui valait la peine de supporter leur séparation temporaire.

Il prendrait soin de son fils.

Elle en était certaine.

En sentant quelque chose s'agripper à sa robe, elle baissa le regard et sourit entre ses larmes à Mordred, qui était à côté d'elle, la main tenant sa jupe, le regard incertain.

Merlin se recula et essuya ses yeux avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Hunith se pencha et prit Mordred dans ses bras. Elle embrassa sa joue et le serra fort contre elle. « Prends soin de toi, mon chéri. Je te reverrai bientôt. »

« D'accord. » Mordred posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, dans le premier baiser qu'il avait jamais accordé à une autre personne que Merlin.

Hunith et son fils se regardèrent, surpris et heureux.

« Je vous aime tous les deux, » leur dit Hunith en les prenant en même temps dans ses bras. « Prenez-soin de vous. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, plus que jamais. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux, puis Merlin se recula, Mordred dans les bras. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère en murmurant un 'je t'aime' et se détourna, pour aller vers son prince.

Arthur regarda Merlin, son air renfrogné s'étant transformé en une expression légèrement inquiète, avant qu'elle ne soit masquée par un sourire insouciant quand Merlin finit par le regarder.

Merlin monta sur le cheval et avant qu'Arthur ne puisse même essayer de lui passer Mordred, Will le fit.

« Prenez soin de vous. Tous les deux. » Will tapota la jambe de Merlin. « Et on se voit bientôt, d'accord ? »

Arthur se força à se détourner et monta sur son cheval pour les laisser poliment seuls.

Merlin hocha la tête, sans le savoir. « Bientôt. »

Will acquiesça. « Bientôt. »

Mordred s'assit devant Merlin, le pouce dans la bouche, accroché à la main que Merlin avait posée autour de lui.

Et alors, suivant le geste du prince, ils partirent.

Hunith les regarda quitter Ealdor et sourit en voyant le prince Arthur ralentir son cheval pour être à côté de Merlin, à la grande surprise de son fils, qui semblait avoir pensé que le prince chevaucherait devant eux.

Arthur commença à parler, et Merlin balbutia une réponse qui fit rire Arthur, et Merlin lui lança un sourire timide.

Le sourire d'Hunith s'agrandit alors qu'elle les regardait, et elle posa ses mains sur son cœur, sachant que ce n'était que le début d'une histoire légendaire…

… et _magnifique_.


End file.
